


What IF Makoto died?

by asinineAnomaly



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: An AU of an AU, Dangan Ronpa IF, IF AU, auception if you will, like... an au of if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAnomaly/pseuds/asinineAnomaly
Summary: Coming from if, a scenario where instead of surviving the spears Makoto dies





	What IF Makoto died?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! Have some angst to celebrate! 
> 
> For those of you who haven’t read if/have forgotten the plot, the scenario is that Makoto got the escape button from the monomono machine pressed it and got his memories of his school life back. The POV then switches to Mukuro when she’s about to impaled by the spears of gungnir. That is where this fic starts!

Mukuro had seen the life drain from a person’s eyes many times before, but none of them had effected her like this. Makoto had just saved her, pushed her out harms way when Junko was just about to kill her. He was even smiling, as though he was glad to save her life.

Mukuro didn’t understand. Why would Junko betray her like that? No. . . No, she knew why Junko would do that. Despair. Was that what she felt? This pain. . . why did Junko love it so much? It hurt. It hurt so much. Why did Makoto die for her? How did he know her name? Did he. . . did he remember? Did he remember her?

After her initial shock, all that was left was anger. Anger towards Makoto for saving her. Anger towards Junko for trying to kill her. Anger towards herself for not saving Makoto. She wanted this to end. She wanted all of this to end.

So, she ran. She vaguely heard Monokuma - no, Junko - talking, probably trying to stop her, but she couldn’t make out the words. Mukuro ran out of the gym, vaguely aware that she just flipped someone, probably a classmate, again, trying to stop her.

Once in the hall Monokumas stormed Mukuro, not that they could stop her. She pulled out a knife, stabbing one, slashing another, punching others until her knuckles bled, and, when she couldn’t get the knife out of one of the robots, resorting to using one of the Monokuma’s arms, trying her best not to trigger any of the bombs inside. She got to the bars blocking her way to the next floor relatively quickly, burned and bleeding, before realizing they weren’t going up. After figuring that out, she lobbed one of the robots at them, the resulting explosion creating a hole big enough for her to jump through.

The next few floors went the same way. With Mukuro destroying Monokumas, getting more bruises, burns, and cuts, going on nothing but adrenaline and a burning, blind rage. By the time she got to Junko, the adrenaline was starting to wear off, her wounds were starting to throb, her body growing heavy.

“Hey-“ Junko started, only for Mukuro to stab her with a piece of shrapnel.

“Oh, Mukuro,” Junko smiled, slowly bleeding out, “poor. . . poor. . . Mukuro.”

That. . . that was it. Junko was dead. _Makoto_ was dead. Mukuro collapsed barely able to stay on her knees, panting heavily. Now, what? What. . . would happen to her?

Was she. . . crying?

“Mukuro Ikusaba. That’s your name, right?” A voice came from behind Mukuro. She looked up. The clock inside the control room read midnight. How long had she been sitting there?

“I’ll take that as a yes, considering there’s no one else you could be,” the voice said. Kyoko, her brain supplied.

“What happened?” Kyoko asked.

Mukuro was silent, trying to process it all herself.

Kyoko sighed, “I suppose there will time to talk about that later. For now, we should get you out of here, you are injured.”

“Why?” Mukuro croaked out

“Why am I here or why did this happen?”

“Why?” Mukuro repeated.

“I volunteered to come back. There’s a mystery to be solved here, and, judging from this scene, as well as your reaction to Makoto’s death, you’re at the heart of it,” Kyoko replied.

Mukuro tried to stand, stumbling slightly.

“Careful,” Kyoko said, coming over to help her, “lean on me some, you’re more badly injured than I thought.”

“Why?” Mukuro muttered again.

Kyoko paused, “I don’t know,” she answered, “hopefully I can find out, but I’ll need your help.”

Mukuro nodded, her mind still wondering why. Why did this happen? Why is Makoto dead? Why did Junko try to kill her? Why did she do any of this? _Why didn’t Mukuro die? Why why why?_

Mukuro just didn’t understand.


End file.
